Prostate-specific membrane antigen (PSMA) is a 120 kDa protein expressed in prostate tissues and was originally identified by reactivity with a monoclonal antibody designated 7E11-C5 (Horoszewicz et al., 1987, Anticancer Res. 7:927-935; U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,504). PSMA is characterized as a type II transmembrane protein sharing sequence identity with the transferrin receptor (Israeli et al., 1994, Cancer Res. 54:1807-1811). PSMA is a glutamate carboxy-peptidase that cleaves terminal carboxy glutamates from both the neuronal dipeptide N-acetylaspartylglutamate (NAAG) and gamma-linked folate polyglutamate. That is, expression of PSMA cDNA confers the activity of N-acetylated α-linked acidic dipeptidase or “NAALADase” activity (Carter et al., 1996, PNAS 93:749-753).
PSMA is expressed in increased amounts in prostate cancer, and elevated levels of PSMA are also detectable in the sera of these patients (Horoszewicz et al., 1987, supra; Rochon et al., 1994, Prostate 25:219-223; Murphy et al., 1995, Prostate 26:164-168; and Murphy et al., 1995, Anticancer Res. 15:1473-1479). As a prostate carcinoma marker, PSMA is believed to serve as a target for imaging and cytotoxic treatment modalities for prostate cancer. Prostate carcinogenesis, for example, is associated with an elevation in PSMA abundance and enzymatic activity of PSMA. PSMA antibodies, particularly indium-111 labeled and tritium labeled PSMA antibodies, have been described and examined clinically for the diagnosis and treatment of prostate cancer. PSMA is expressed in prostatic ductal epithelium and is present in seminal plasma, prostatic fluid and urine.
Recent evidence suggests that PSMA is also expressed in tumor associated neovasculature of a wide spectrum of malignant neoplasms including conventional (clear cell) renal carcinoma, transitional cell carcinoma of the urinary bladder, testicular embryonal carcinoma, colonic adenocarcinoma, neuroendocrine carcinoma, gliobastoma multiforme, malignant melanoma, pancreatic ductal carcinoma, non-small cell lung carcinoma, soft tissue carcinoma, breast carcinoma, and prostatic adenocarcinoma. (Chang et al. (1999) Cancer Res. 59, 3192-3198).